Psicosis
by Noodle Tusspot Niccals
Summary: El estar encerrado por mucho tiempo afecta la mente de cualquiera, incluso la de 2D. / Menciones de Murdoc y Cyborg Noodle


_**Hola nuevamente! solo pasaba a dejar este pequeño one-shot mientras termino lo que me falta de mis otros fics.**_

_**Enserio lamento no haber actualizado esta semana, pero seguía en el hospital y no me podía conectar tan seguido, pero ahora que estoy en casa me pondré a escribir.~**_

_**Feliz Navidad!.~**_

* * *

No sabe como despedirse ¿de acuerdo?

Nunca le fue fácil enfrentar a Murdoc, las pocas veces que lo había hecho, aunque haya sido únicamente por un reflejo, el pobre Stuart terminaba en el piso, ensangrentado, y posiblemente con algún órgano vital fracturado.

Ni siquiera el mismo entendía muy bien lo bizarra que se había tornado la situación en esos últimos días...¿o eran semanas?, el tiempo estando encerrado parecía detenerse, y no de la forma ''linda'' que la gente solía imaginar.

Aquella ballena lo atormentaba día y noche, dándole al peliazul, como único refugio sus pensamientos, aquello que lo mantenía alejado de la dura realidad en la que le tocaba vivir.

La única compañía con la que frecuentaba estar era Cyborg Noodle, aquella creación que Murdoc había hecho, para reemplazar a la fallecida Noodle, y no es que hablase mucho con la robot, pero al menos, las pocas palabras que cruzaba con ella, le hacia sentir que no todo estaba acabado, y le daba fuerzas para seguir soportando los caprichos del pelinegro.

Escucho la voz de Murdoc tarareando una parte de la cancion _Feel Good Inc_. mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba al cuarto de 2D, casi destrozando la puerta, tomo al chico de su camisa y lo levanto del suelo, mientras lo miraba inexpresivamente.

-A ensayar.-

-Ah...Murdoc.- Respondió mientras se cubría el rostro con la mascara de payaso.

-Que quieres inútil.- 2D estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de la habitación, pero este logro detener al pelinegro antes de volver a subir.

-Yo..no voy a seguir viviendo aquí.- Sin dejar de mirar al piso, y esperando lo peor, sucedió.

Un puñetazo se encajo en su vientre, rompiéndole dos costillas o mas, y haciéndolo escupir un buche de sangre mientras se volvía a levantar, dolido.

Las risas llenaron el ambiente a medida de que 2D retrocedía unos pasos, hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Murdoc lo miro furioso mientras llamaba a Cyborg Noodle, para que fuese ella quien se encargara de el. Ya que no quería ensuciarse mas las manos.

El peliazul observo la escena y corrió escaleras arriba, sabia muy bien que a ese robot nada le ganaba, y menos alguien en su condición.

Logro llegar a la sala principal, abrió la compuerta y solo le atino a lanzarse por el balcón. Quebrándose, en el proceso dos costillas mas.

Corrió, corrió como nunca hasta por fin llegar a la playa, a lo lejos se ponía divisar al robot que lo buscaba. Ya nada le importaba ya, Noodle estaba muerta, Russel desaparecido, ademas si Murdoc lo atrapaba seria su fin, si huía también, ya que no tenia ni dinero, ni alojamiento, pero prefería morir en la calle, solo, que a manos de quien por muchos años considero su amigo, aunque claro, Murdoc nunca tuvo esa consideración hacia el.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándolo mientras torpemente intentaba conducir un pequeño bote pesquero.

''-_Tu alma me pertenece 2D, que no se te olvide._

_-Pero y si yo ya no quisiera..._

_-Olvídalo idiota, para bien o para mal, es mía. Punto final, vive con eso y deja de quejarte.''_

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, no se iba a rebajar, y menos con alguien como Murdoc.

Soplo humo de su cigarrillo otra vez mas, llenándose los pulmones con su sabor intoxicante, y recordando los buenos momentos de Gorillaz, los conciertos, el componer canciones, no a la fuerza claro, en ese entonces eran una familia..una muy rara, pero a pesar de todo estaban unidos.

-Entonces..¿que paso?.-

Tanteo con cuidado las vendas que, con algo de torpeza logro colocar sobre sus costillas.

Una inesperada migraña se apodero del peliazul, quien, al verse sin pastillas decidió recostarse a dormir.

Despertó en un puerto, sobre un charco de sangre seca, proveniente de el mismo, algunas personas se encontraban frente al bote, una de ellas, un hombre mayor se le acerco.

-Stuart Pot? -pregunto, mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

-Eh..si -respondió un poco asustado.

-Hay una mujer que lo ha estado buscando -dijo mientra señalaba a la copia robotica de Noodle que se acercaba a el, con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica en su rostro.

La cyborg golpeo a 2D en el rostro hasta dejarlo totalmente inconsciente, con la nariz rota y unas cuanta cortadas en el rostro pálido del joven.

Despertó, nuevamente en su habitación, la ballena lo estaba vigilando y eso lo aterro.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar a Murdoc acercarse mientras tarareaba una canción y abría la puerta...


End file.
